


Love Came To Me

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Breakfast, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Filch notices a student he doesn't seem to hate. Will the student like him back?





	Love Came To Me

“Nasty children, making a mess everywhere.” Filch was standing near the end of the Gryffindor table while everyone was eating breakfast. One of his many pet peeves was people who chewed loudly, as well as people who talked with their mouths full.   
The Gryffindor table was full of students who ate that way. There was a group of students that were especially loud. James and his gang. He and his friends could be seen eating and laughing, spitting food all over the place. Filch was disgusted. That was, until he noticed the student across from James. 

Remus was the only one that was eating neatly. He was delicately bringing the food up to his mouth, and slowly chewing it with his mouth properly closed.   
Filch couldn't look away.   
‘It can't be… an actual Gryffindor with good table manners?’ he thought to himself while also starting to feel the warmth in his cheeks.   
Remus raised his glass of water and brought it up to his mouth. Filch was staring right at the point where the glass and Remus’ perfectly shaped lips met.   
Getting goosebumps all over his body, Filch decided to look somewhere else. He lasted twelve seconds before his eyes were on Remus once again. 

Feeling like someone was watching him, Remus started to look around the Great Hall, hoping to see who would want to possibly be looking at him eat.   
Upon scanning the area, he locked eyes with the caretaker, Filch.   
Feeling uneasy, he stared back at his food. Remus tried to focus on what James and Sirius were talking about, but be kept having that feeling of being watched. Risking another look, he turned towards the old man, who still had his eyes on him.   
Remus started to blush profoundly.   
“Hey, Moony, you're not allowed to blush unless I'm the one causing it,” Sirius said in a taunting tone. 

Remus stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He had to get away from those intruding eyes.  
Why would he blush because of Filch? It didn't make sense. Remus was going through the events in his head when he heard a meow behind him.   
Whipping around, he saw Filch standing dangerously close to him. Locking eyes immediately, Remus had little time to react before Filch pressed his lips upon his own. 

It was like he was paralyzed. Remus couldn't move away. His mind was screaming for him to run and report this, but his heart was begging for more.   
Filch moaned, causing Remus to come.   
“Oh no,” he said, while covering his pants with his bag.   
Filch looked down, and the sight made him come, which he had thought was impossible given his age.  
Mrs. Norris, who was watching the whole thing then came as well.  
Soon, the whole school was staining their pants. The orgasm breakout spread like a virus. 

The next day, officers came down and sent Filch to Azkaban for sexual advances towards a minor.   
All of the students were Obliviated, and no one ever mentioned the incident again.


End file.
